finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight On!
"Fight On!" , also known as "Those Who Fight Further" or "Still More Fighting", is the boss battle theme for Final Fantasy VII. It is notable for its heavy rock style and fast pace. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy VII "Fight On!" first plays in the battle against the Air Buster, and is used for every boss battle in the game after it, excluding the multiple battles with Jenova, Hojo and Sephiroth. "Fight On!" also continues to play following the battle with Rufus at Shinra Headquarters, and continues until the "Crazy Motorcycle" sequence begins. "Fight On!" is the twentieth track of the ''Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack first disc. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children A hard rock arrangement of "Fight On!" plays during the heroes' battle against Bahamut SIN at Edge. "Those Who Fight Further (Advent Children Version)" is the third track of the ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Original Soundtrack second disc. "Those Who Fight Further (Advent Children Version)" was extended for Advent Children Complete. This version was released as the tenth track of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Reunion Tracks, as "Those Who Fight Further - FFVII ACC Version". ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- A fast-paced arrangement of "Fight On!" by Takeharu Ishimoto titled "The Summoned (from FFVII 'Fight On!')" appears as the battle theme for the battles against Ifrit, Bahamut and Bahamut Fury. It also plays during the battle against the game's first boss, the virtual Behemoth. "The Summoned (from Final Fantasy VII Those Who Fight Further)" is the fifteenth track of the first disc of the ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy A new arrangement of this theme by Takeharu Ishimoto named "Fight On! -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VII" appears as one of the two default ''Final Fantasy VII battle themes. It is the third track of the Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack second disc. "Fight On!" can be automatically selected for battles including Sephiroth or Cloud, or taking place at Planet's Core. It is also played during Terra's duel with Cloud in Destiny Odyssey. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As with all tracks present in the original game, "Fight On! -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VII" returns in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. It is given the same appearances as in the aforementioned game, but can also be automatically selected for battles including the newcomer Tifa Lockhart. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Fight On!" is a bonus Battle Music Sequence available as a downloadable content. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Fight On!" makes returns as a Battle Music Sequence for ''Final Fantasy VII and is available in the base game. Arrangement album appearances ''The Black Mages An arrangement of "Fight On!" by the Black Mages's was included on their first, eponymous album. It is the eight track of the album and was released as "Those Who Fight Further". Final Fantasy VII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album as its sixth track. Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~ "Fight On!" is incorporated into the medley titled "Battle Medley 2 (Fight On! ~ Blinded by Light ~ Assault)" which was arranged by →Pia-no-jaC← and Nobuhiko Kashiwara. Piano Opera Final Fantasy VII/VIII/IX "Fight On!" is the second song in this piano arrangement album. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages's arranged "Those Who Fight Further" from their debut album was performed live at this 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University. It was the seventh song of the line-up. LIVE "Above The Sky" The Black Mages' "Those Who Fight Further" was again performed at their 2005 concerts at Club Citta in Kawasaki City, Japan and Namba Hatch in Osaka City, Japan. It was the eight song of the concert. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks "Fight On!" is included in this ''Final Fantasy VII best-of album as "Still More Fighting", of which it is the third track. ''Final Fantasy Vinyls "Fight On!" is included on the fifth disc of this collector's edition set. Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition "Fight On!" is included on the first disc of this collectors' edition. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy Media '' For this album, video game metal band Powerglove recorded an arrangement of "Fight On!" titled "Omnishred (We're Gonna Need a Bigger Sword)". Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' "Let the Battles Begin!" and "Fight On!" are one of the two songs that can be played when fighting on the Midgar stage. de:Those Who Fight Further Category:Final Fantasy VII battle themes Category:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Themes Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- battle themes Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy battle themes Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy battle themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy battle themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call battle themes